Vengeful Ludroth
|image = |names = Angry Sponge, HC Royal Ludroth, Chaoarren's Bane |titles = Dethroned Royal |description = Look Below |species = Leviathan |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Flooded Forest |relations = Ludroth, Royal Ludroth |elements = Water, Fire |ailments = Waterblight, Fireblight, Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |move = Splinter Roll |Creator = Chaoarren |Icon= |desc. = "This individual was once hunted down previously and escaped. Disfigured, it does not command Ludroth and has trained for what looks like a rematch with the hunter who fought it." |Quests=- |Cutscenes=- |Ecology=- |Armor=- |Weapons=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Vengeful Ludroth Photo Gallery}} The Vengeful Ludroth is a Vengeful version of Royal Ludroth. Appearance Differences between this and a royal is a much darker hide, holes in the mane almost identical to that of the royals mane break, the crest is almost non existent, the claws are longer and the tail is thinner but longer. Explanation for differences A Royal Ludroth that was wounded in battle with a hunter with Rathalos gear but escaped from its slaying but was disfigured permanently from it. Its appearance caused it to be ditched by the other Ludroth, making it a loner. All these events changed it, causing it become aggressive and began to do strange things. Some such things was sharpen and enlong its claws to the point of them being like swords, eat charcoal and rock to create extremely hot steam that combusts once shot out of the mouth and its tail absorbed said mixtures also but the steam could only be created once it angers. Now it lurks in the Flooded Forest, waiting for the return of the hunter that caused its scars... Behavior As mentioned above it is more aggressive than any Ludroth and wishes to fight the hunter who scarred it. In this wish it will not hesitate to kill any hunter regardless, and has even been confirmed to have actually killed some and checked their face to see if they were that one hunter. Intro Vengeance On The Kin: Flooded Forest: Area 4 A pair of Ludroth approach near the edge of the water as what appears to be a Royal Ludroth walks through the trees beside them. As the gloomy sun lights up the Royal, its revealed to be much different in appearance with parts that should be there missing, such as its crest, holes in its mane and a much darker hide. It springs back while showing its enlarged claws and then leaps right into the right Ludroth and swings its claws directly into it and rolls, killing the Ludroth instantly. The left one begins running immediately as the Vengeful's throat turns orange and shoots three of what should have been water balls but are not, instead fire balls come out instead and buffer the Ludroth causing fatal wounds. But before the wounds kill it Vengeful comes running for it and delivers a slash that ends its life in a flash, thus ending the cutscene. The explanation, those two Ludroth rejected Vengeful after his injuries and he got revenge on them for that. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Throat and tail glow orange and attacks with those parts now do Fireblight. Smoke will emit from mouth and mane holes. *'Tired': Will deflate and will drool from mouth. Attacks It shares Royal Ludroth's moveset but some with minor differences Altered Royal Ludroth attacks *'Claw Swipe': The attack can now cause bleeding if it hits twice in quick succession. *'Dash': Being hit by the front claws can cause bleeding if it hits right after a swipe or it hits twice. *'Tail Swipes': Spikes on the tail will cause bleeding immediately now along with the main blow. *'Dangerous Tail': Most of its attacks now feature the tail swinging and causing damage. This can cause bleeding. New Attacks *'Roar Of Anger': Its yell has now changed to a roar that requires earplugs like all the other Deviants of monsters with no roar. *'Slide': A move borrowed from Purple Ludroth which acts like a faster form of its dash. *'Advancing Swipes': These swipes have more range to them and since the first one is delayed a second players can tell that its gaining to use this combo instead of the single swipe. The combo itself has it moving forward with every swipe and each can inflict bleeding if another swipe hit before it. *'Splinter Roll': Raises both claws while turning to its side and then rolls while dragging the claws across the ground. Has a chance to cause instant bleeding. *'Turning Swipe': Rises up and swipes in an arc which turns it quickly right behind it. This attack is used to quickly turn behind it. Will cause bleeding if it hits after another claw attack. *'Being A Sponge': Its mane will swell up and it will then squeeze out water from the holes obviously causing Waterblight. (Underwater) *'Turning Slash': Same as the ground form. *'Advancing Swipes': Same as ground form. *'Charging Slash': It will circle the hunter and then charge will spinning and will then slash once near. Getting hit by the slash causes bleeding. *'Water Current': Every heavy slash it does sends out a water wave which causes Waterblight. (Enraged only) *'Quick Recovery Time': If knocked over or flinched it will recover from it much faster. *'Fireballs': Replacing its water balls are these, fireballs which likely catch many of guard the first time. *'Triple Fireball Barrage': Replacing the water based attack is this variant which unlike that has the fire travel across the ground and stick there for awhile. *'Fireballs Of Vengeance': This in itself is a variant of the triple fireball barrage, as all three fireballs are aimed at a hunter. *'Fiery Tail': All of its tail based attacks now do Fireblight. *'Burning Body Slam': Another variant of a water attack this being the case of the water expel on the body slam. Now it will expel fire instead. *'Raging Slide': The smoke from its mane holes add Fireblight to the attack. *'Slide Of Vengeance': It will first do its slide abet slower, before the slid would usually end it will slash, turning its entire body directly around to do a second one. The slash can inflict bleeding and the two slides will cause Fireblight. *'Tail Of Vengeance': Will whip its tail to the side and then swing its entire lower half of its body at the player doing Fireblight and bleeding. *'Fiery Sponge': Same as the "Being A Sponge" attack but with fire instead of water. *'Leap Of Vengeance': Vengeful Ludroth will quickly slide backwards. After which it will leap quite high and dive right into a hunter and do a heavy swipe and then directly go into a splinter roll exactly like that in the intro. This will do heavy damage, Fireblight and instant bleeding. Carves It shares Royal Ludroth materials as well *'Vengeful Claw': Sharper than a Ludroth claw could ever get. The individual creature wished the claw would slay the hunter who it hated. *'Vengeful Throat': A sac that holds stone mixtures that creates enough steam that once heated it creates fireballs that resemble a Rathalos's fireballs. The individual wished to wield the same weapon power as the hunter that caused its wounds. *'Vengeful Tail': It appears to be regrown from a previously severed one. The individual grew these spikes on this tail to prevent an easy sever should it face the hunter that severed the old one. Breaks *Face scarred *Mane: Large chunk of mane torn off revealing weakpoint *Tail (2X): Spikes broken then tail severed Mount It is mounted like the Royal Ludroth Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Vengeful Ludroth cannot contract The Frenzy in any way as it is a Deviant, and they are all immune to it. Trivia *If the player has the name "Chaoarren" as their hunter name, Vengeful Ludroth will be enraged for the entire fight, only calming down when tired which is much shorter to the point of rare species Rath's tired period. **Plus, it will almost exclusively target that player who has it and ignore everyone else. *It was named Vengeful to reference the Vengeful Gobul by Cottonmouth on the MHFanon. **Like Gobul, Ludroth shares the same back story. A monster wanting revenge on a hunter who scarred it. ***And Royal Ludroth was chosen to be Vengeful because it was responsible for Chaoarren's first failed quest in Monster Hunter. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Vengeful